


Perfect

by annalore



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-24
Updated: 2007-04-24
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalore/pseuds/annalore
Summary: You don’t know what it’s like.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Post-"Girl Most Likely" vignette. My quotes are most definitely paraphrased.

You don’t know what it’s like.

That’s what she said to us.  You don’t know what it’s like to wake up every day and have to be perfect.

Maybe her life is hard.  But she’s just a teenager.  She hasn’t learned that nobody’s life is exactly what they always wanted, and that half of us lie with every breath we take.

I have this friend, I tell Jack.  Maybe it’s true.  But I’m not telling him <i>the</i> truth, the only truth I feel there is about me at times like these.

I have this friend, and she’s scared to admit to something that shouldn’t even make a difference.  She’s so damn scared of disappointing you, Jack, terrified of finding out what you’d really think.

It must be hard, I say to Jack.  As if it has nothing to do with me.  As if I were just another lawyer, discussing just another case.  I lie to him, and I wonder how he’s lying to me.

You don’t know what it’s like.

It could be the cry of any teenage girl who feels like she’s different, misunderstood.  At that age you don’t know any better.  You feel alone, even if you aren’t.

But I don’t tell her that she’s not alone.  I don’t say I know exactly what it’s like.  Because today, I’m perfect.  I’m not about to ruin it.


End file.
